


Nah, I Don't

by E_Violet



Series: Pieces of a Larger Work [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF James Potter, F/M, Homophobic Language, James Potter is a Good Friend, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), this is not proofread i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24591541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Violet/pseuds/E_Violet
Summary: James' defense of his friends leads to Lily's realization that she likes him. (I am aware that was a terrible summary)This is part of a larger thing I'm working on, but I'm not done with it so I thought I'd post this already. CW: swearing, minor violence, homophobiaThis is also my first published work, so I'll take constructive criticism but please be nice i am sensitive
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Pieces of a Larger Work [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846858
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	Nah, I Don't

“I want you to know,” Lily said for the millionth time that evening, “This is NOT a date.” She and the Marauders had seen a Muggle movie and gone to a restaurant. 

“Aw, c’mon, Lils,” Sirius whined. “Just ‘cause you hate James doesn’t mean Moony and I weren’t snogging for half the movie.” James mock-gagged and laughed as his brother wrapped himself around Remus. 

“Pads, I did NOT need to know that,” he said. He turned to Lily. “Why’d you agree to hang out with us if it wasn’t a date?” Lily rolled her eyes and walked ahead of them, turning around to face them. 

“Because Remus and I are friends. And Peter and Sirius aren’t too bad.” She grinned. “You’re still a big-headed prat, James.” James pouted. 

“Least I’m not a Death Eater,” he said. Lily nodded. 

“True.” 

“Imagine being a Death Eater,” Sirius snorted. “Of course there’s all the evil shit but what type of person would want to get that ugly-ass tattoo?” 

“Are you even capable of being serious?” Peter asked. A split second later he realized his mistake. “Wait -“

“Why yes,” Sirius smirked. “I’m always Sirius.” The boys laughed and Lily rolled her eyes. 

“Idiots,” she said. She turned to Remus. “Do you really think they’re funny?” He grinned sheepishly. 

“They’re my idiots,” he said. 

“I’m your idiot,” Sirius added, kissing him. He laughed and reciprocated the kiss. Suddenly laughter and whistling cane from behind them. 

“Hey queens!” someone yelled. All five of them turned around to find the source of the voice. Three men, likely drunk, were laughing. 

“The faggot house is the other way,” one said. 

“Hey!” Peter yelled, “Thats not nice!” 

Sirius squeezes Remus’ hand and pushed Peter out of the way. 

“I got this,” he said amidst the laughter, but James was already running toward the men, wand in hand. 

“No!” Remus shouted. “You’ll get expelled!” James ignored him. 

“You wanna say what you said again?” he asked the three men threateningly. Two men, the most drunk ones, took a look at the wand and ran off. James looked at the last guy, who was wearing a uniform. His name tag said ‘Vernon’. “I will hex you.” 

“There no such thing as magic,” Vernon scoffed. 

“Maybe so,” James said mildly. “Your friends seemed to think otherwise.” 

“Whatever. ‘S not like I’d let a fairy beat me up.” James grinned and pocketed his wand. 

“I’m not gay,” he said, before pulling back and punching the man in the face. “There’s more where that came from,” he said, noting Vernon’s look of fear. The man ran off. 

“That’s right!” James yelled after him. “Go running time your mummy! Tell her you’re a whiny man-child who failed to bully people to make himself look bigger!” He turned around and walked back toward his friends. 

“Marvelous!” Peter exclaimed, clapping. 

“Thanks,” Remus said, and Sirius was about to say something also, but before he could, Lily ran up to James and kissed him in the lips. 

“Thought you hated me,” he said when she pulled away. She grinned. 

“Nah, I don’t.” They kissed again.


End file.
